Vampire
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: PAda awalnya kupikir Vampire itu hanyalah isapan jempol semata. Ternyata apa yang kualami kini membuatku percaya bahwa Vampire itu memang ada Lemon


**Vampire**

**By:Shuukai_ShuShi**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated : M**

**Pair :KaiHisa**

**Warning :OOC,Mistypo(s),Lemon,Not for underage! Menerima saran dan kritik bukan Flame**

**Don`t like don`t read**

* * *

Malam yang sunyi dan tenang di sebuah kota bernama kota Karakura. Di kota ini terkenal dengan rumor beredarnya vampir. Atau lebih jelasnya sebuah monster penghisap darah manusia. Karena rumor itulah,malam hari kota ini benar-benar sepi.

Malam ini seorang cowok dengan rambut Raven dan mata bewarna aqua greenya, baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya di universitas Karakura. Dialah Kaien Shiba. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan melewati jalanan yang sangat sepi itu,meski tidak begitu percaya dengan mahluk yang namanya vampir ini,tapi gosip tersebut cukup membuatnya merinding.

Namun,sayang ia kurang berhati-hati dan tidak menyadari sebuah mobil Sedang silver dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya. Ia terlalu shock sehingga tidak sempat bertindak. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengan kananya dan berhasil menghindar,tapi ia tetap terhempas ke pinggir jalan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya seorang cowok berambut raven yang berdiri di depannya

"Iya... aku tidak apa-apa terimakasih,"kata Kaien lalu berdiri

"Syukurlah, kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi. "kata cowok itu

Sekilas dari penampilanya dia seperti seorang anak punk,dengan T-shirt hitam tanpa lengan dan memakai celana jeans ketat. 2 Buah gelang besi melingkar di kedua lenganya,serta sebuah kalung choker di lehernya.

"Baiklah,aku pergi dulu,"kata cowok itu lalu pergi dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Kaien hanya menghela nafas,lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumah.

Keesokan harinya, di Universitas Karakura

Saat Kaien sampai para mahasiswa sibuk dengan gossip.

"Jujur aku melihatnya,"kata seorang siswa dengan rambut merah, Renji Abarai

"Eh,benarkah? Bagaimana penampilanya?"tanya salah satu siswi,Tatsuki Arisawa

"Gigi taringnya panjang,yang pasti sangat mengerikan,"kata Renji lagi

Kaien yang mendengar gosip itu hanya menghela nafas, Gosip tentang adanya vampir tersebut terus dibicarakan. Dan banyak yang mengatakan melihat vampir tersebut.

"Kai!" panggil salah seorang cowok berambut orange, Ichigo Kurosaki

"Ada apa Chi?"tanya Kaien

"Kemarin, gw dengar ada kecelakaan ya dekat jalan kerumah lo?"tanya Ichigo

"Eh,kecelakaan?"tanya Kaien

"Iya! Katanya mayatnya di temukan tidak berdarah lagi, dan kemungkinan vampire telah membunuhnya!"kata Ichigo lagi

"Mungkin saja saat di temukan dia telah kehabisan darah,"kata Kaien seadanya

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin. "kata Ichigo

"Terserah lo deh,"kata Kaien cuek.

Sore Harinya

Saat pulang Kaien masih melihat garis polisi di area tersebut. Tapi ia memang seseorang yang tidak begitu perduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia lanjutkan perjalananya. Untuk sampai ke rumahnya ia harus melewati sebuah lorong yang agak gelap,dan katanya merupakan markas dari vampir. Tiba-tiba

"Jangan harap lo bisa keluar hidup!" kata salah seorang preman

"Apa mau lo?" tanya Kaien

"Cepat lo serahin seluruh uang lo!"kata Preman itu lagi

"Nghayal lo!"kata Kaien

Lalu terjadilah pertempuran yang sengit di antara mereka,dan Kaien hampir kalah. Hingga tiba-tiba muncul seseorang

"Siapa lo? Dan apa mau lo!"tanya preman itu lagi

"Gw hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat,"kata cowok itu

Kaien hanya kaget dengan kemunculan cowok tersebut. Orang itu adalah cowok yang waktu itu menolongnya.

Dengan mudah cowok itu berhasil mengalahkan preman tersebut. Lalu ia menghampiri Kaien

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya,terimakasih," kata Kaien

"Sama-sama,"kata orang itu

"Tunggu dulu, siapa Kau?"tanya Kaien

"Aku Hisagi, Shuuhei Hisagi. Seorang vampir,"kata cowok itu lagi

"Vampir?"kata Kaien bingung

"Yep,"kata cowok itu

"Ahahahaha! Tidak lucu candaanmu. Dimana vampir itu menggunakan jubah panjang dan bisa terbang kemana-mana serta mempunyai taring yang panjang lalu.. "

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton film, atau kau mau bukti dengan menggigitmu menjadi vampir?"tanya cowok tersebut sambil memperlihatkan taringnya

Kaien langsung tercekat. Cowok itu hanya tertawa

"Sudah,kau tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan memangsa manusia yang masih hidup,"kata cowok itu lagi

"Jadi kalau begitu, kau?"

"Aku memangsa binatang,"kata cowok itu lagi

"O begitu, oya aku Kaien, Shiba Kaien. Senang berkenalan,"kata Kaien lagi

"Sama-sama. " kata Hisagi

"Baiklah terimakasih banyak Hisagi,aku harus pulang dulu,"kata Kaien lalu pergi

"Iya, hati-hati Kaien,"kata Hisagi lalu menghilang.

* * *

**Hisagi Pov`s**

Aku pulang ke tempatku. Aku hanya tersenyum puas karena berhasil bertemu dengan cowok itu lagi. Ya cowok yang pernah menolongku dari kejaran orang-orang yang ingin membunuhku. Dia mungkin tidak ingat,tapi aku tidak akan melupakanya dan apa yang telah dia perbuat padaku. Semoga aku bisa bertemu denganya lagi,dan aku berjanji untuk menolongnya.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

* * *

**Kaien Pov`s**

'Astaga ini benar-benar gila? Bertemu dengan vampir? Tapi kenapa dia tidak terlihat seperti vampir pada umumnya? Aneh. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganya sebelumnya. Tapi kapan? Ah,aku tidak ingat,'kataku dalam hati

Lalu aku menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur.

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

* * *

"**TBC"**

"Yay! Kita balik lagi!"sorak Shuukai dan ShuShi

"Woi! Lo berdua bener deh! Belum siap satu! Bikin yang lain lagi!" kata Kaien keki

"Hehehe ini terinspirasi dari Vampire Warrior,Cuma ceritanya jauh beda!"kata Shuukai

"Kenapa Pairnya Kaihisa?"tanya Kaien

"Kita lagi pengen bikin cerita tentang Kaihisa aja,"kata ShuShi

"Lemonya ada gak?"tanya Kaien

"Ada dong! Tapi nanti di chapter ahir atau tengah hehehe,"kata Shuukai

"jadi gak sabar dengan lemonya!"kata Kaien

"Dasar Pervert!"maki Hisagi

"Biarin, gw kan sayang banget sama lo His,"kata Kaien memeluk Hisagi erat

"Ehem! Helo! Lemonya masih lama! Jangan di praktekkin dulu,"sorak Shushi

"Bawel lo,His ayo,"kata Kaien menggendong Hisagi lalu pergi dari tempat itu

"Dasar.. Oke Minna dan`t foget tha Rephiew!"kata ShuuKai


End file.
